Merodeadores Vrs Harry
by Lalwens
Summary: "Two Histories Different" por una extrana razon pasado y presente se fusionan y tenemos una Meroadores-Harry&cia espero que les guste...Harry reconoce a los Merodeadores! empiezan los problemas!!!


Hola, este es mi nuevo fic, espero que les guste, se me ocurrió cuando. La verdad no me acuerdo cuando. pero me pareció buena idea.. Es dedicado a todas aquellas personas que como yo aman a los merodeadores. Sirius amor, Soy presidenta de su club de fans. jejeje.. Tranquilos no se pongan celosos chicos. que también de su club de fans. bueno. me encantan.. y también Harry y amigos.. Y Oliver..  
  
Lalwendë  
  
Disfruten la lectura  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Era primero de Septiembre como todos los años era la fecha de regreso a clases para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, en días anteriores los alumnos han de haber comprado las cosas necesarias para el curso, y el día de partida llegar al anden nueve y tres cuarto para subir al expreso, era una mañana aparentemente normal y en uno de los vagones del tren habían cuatro chicos, hablando de forma despreocupada pero tenían un plan en mente  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Oye, si lo miras desde mi punto de vista es lo mejor - dijo un chico de ojos azul grisáceo y cabello negro que caía sobre sus ojos de forma natural  
  
- No lo creo, además podría ser peligroso y por querer jugar una broma a ese tonto nos podrían expulsar - dijo otro de piel clara, de un color de cabello casi rubio y ojos color café  
  
- Chicos, no, definitivamente yo no participo, ya saben que todos me tiene la vista encima porque me encontraron vagando por los pasillos del colegio - dijo un chico de baja estura, y algo robusto y gordito, cabello negro y ojos de color oscuro  
  
- Pero es por una causa justa, si lo hacemos de esta forma podríamos tomar venganza y a la vez beneficiarnos, no es cierto Sirius - dijo un chico algo alto, cabello negro azabache revuelto que hacían resaltar sus ojos de un color verde con rayas amarillas refiriéndose al primer chico  
  
- Pero.. - dijo el rubio  
  
- No nada de pero.. - dijo James el de ojos verdes con un sonrisa  
  
- James es solo. - dijo el chico de baja estatura  
  
- No, nada de eso. - dijo Sirius el de los ojos azules, que inmediatamente tomo un frasco y mientras agregaba una gota de ese liquido a la poción que estaba sobre la mesa y James le agregaba cuerno de unicornio rayado y Remus la revolvía una chica entro donde estaban ellos dando gritos. haciendo se mezclaran cantidad de ingredientes de forma incorrecta, inmediatamente hubo una explosión  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
- Chicos no creo que sea buena idea, es peligroso - dijo una chica de ojos y cabello enmarañado color castaño  
  
- Tranquila princesa tranquilízate todo saldrá bien - dijo un pelirrojo de ojos color verde  
  
- ¡Oh, si! Como que si porque me dijeras eso me voy a tranquilizar - replico la chica  
  
- ¡Ey! ¿Es que acaso no crees en mí? - dijo el chico haciendo gestos de enfado  
  
- Ya cállense ambos, vamos a terminar esto de una vez por todas, es necesario, ese Slytherin no se saldrá con la suya, menos después que ridiculizo a los chicos de Gryffindor de esa forma - dijo un chico con el cabello negro azabache y ojos de un color verde esmeralda y una cicatriz en la frente  
  
- ¡Harry! ya recuerda que entre ustedes hicieron que en el partido de quiddicth los jugadores de Slytherin quedaran en calzoncillos - dijo la chica  
  
- ¡Hermione! Eso es distinto, mira ya estamos a punto de llegar a Hogwarts y no quiero que todos los alumnos de Gryffindor tengan que pasear por todo Hogwarts con esta túnica rosa y estas dos colitas en el cabello  
  
- ¡Yo podría hacerlo! - dijo la chica  
  
- ¿Recuerdas algo que yo si? - Dijo el pelirrojo - yo soy chico y tú una chica, además el rosa no me queda bien  
  
- Pero te ves adorable - dijo ella entre chicas - mírate, pareces un muñeco - esto hace que el pelirrojo se sonroje  
  
- Oye, Ron, mírate estas a juego con tu cabello, como se nota que te trae loco - dijo Harry  
  
- ¡Cállate a mi no me gusta ella! - mientras seguía revolviendo y añadía algo a el frasco que tenia allí en ese momento entro alguien a el vagón  
  
- Oye Weasley, así que sientes algo por la Sangre Sucia y lo niegas  
  
- Mira Malfoy. ¡Ese no es tu problema! y ¡No la llames así, porque te las vas a ver conmigo!  
  
- Sangre Sucia, ¿que me vas a hacer? O ¿Qué ejercito te acompaña?  
  
- No necesito ningún ejercito - seguido de esto se abalanzo sobre Malfoy mientras Hermione le decía que lo único que quería el rubio era provocarlo, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Malfoy se aparto y tropezó con varios frascos con algunos ingredientes y alguno de estos cayeron en la poción que estaban preparando, luego de esto hubo una gran explosión ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gracias por leer, les gusto, no les gusto, quieren gritarme,. manden un review..  
  
Aparte les recomiendo un fic muy bueno, "El treceavo poder" creo que así es que se llama 


End file.
